My Molly
by sherlollyfeelz
Summary: <html><head></head>Sherlock takes Molly on an undercover mission, but things don't go exactly as planned... Rated T for mild kissing and language. Please read and review!</html>


**AN: This is my first story EVER so reviews and constructive criticism are perfectly welcome! And I own NOTHING! **

* * *

><p><strong>Molly pov<strong>

I poured the steaming tea into my cup and lumbered tiredly to the sofa. I had a rather disastrous date and was looking forward to a quiet night with just me, Toby, and some crap telly. Just as I picked up the remote, my phone buzzed, indicating a new text.

_Your assistance is required. Hurry. -SH_

_Please. -SH_

_Coming… -Molly xxx_

_Damn that man, _I thought to myself. Silently cursing him, I readied myself nonetheless.

"Come in Molly," Sherlock's baritone voice rang from within 221B. I pushed the door open to see Sherlock facing wall that was littered with various pictures and papers.

"You rang?" I sarcastically responded with my hands on my hips; ever since the fall, I had grown a certain immunity-and a power- over the man. Without bothering to look my way, he tossed me a shopping bag.

"Put this on." I looked at him expectantly before he added a quick,"Please."

"Why?"

"Case. You can change in the bathroom. And do something with your hair... Please." Sighing, I went to change.

* * *

><p>Sherlock had bought me a deep red, form-fitting dress with a strapless, sweetheart bodice and a skirt that dropped to the floor and fanned out at the bottom. A long slit in the front stretched from my mid thigh to the end of the dress. My hair was already curled from the "date from hell" so I opened my bag to retrieve a case full of bobby pins. I put my hair into a somewhat messy updo with a few ringlets bouncing down. After applying some light, natural makeup, I stepped out of the loo. Sherlock was <em>still<em> tacking things to the wall but donned a tuxedo instead.

"Acceptable?" I questioned Sherlock.

"Hmm. I'm sure you look fine." he mumbled dismissively. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the infuriating man and tapped his shoulder.

"Any thoughts?" I asked as he spun on his heels. When he caught sight of me, his eyes widened and his lips parted momentarily. Clearing his throat, he straightened his back.

"As I said before, you look fine. Your shoes and jacket are by the door," he quickly grabbed his belstaff and left the flat, slamming the door behind him. I followed his lead. Grabbing the black coat on the rack, I slid my feet into the strappy black stilettos waiting by the door. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sherlock pov<strong>

I walked out into the brisk, night air to calm down. I could feel my pulse racing at an abnormal pace. My breath quickened and I was sure then that my pupils had dilated significantly. I'm not supposed to feel this way. William Sherlock Scott Holmes does not hold sentiment for Molly Hooper. I sharply exhaled and settled into the sleek, black car.

"Good God Sherlock! Have some consideration for those of us with much shorter legs and three inch stilts!" Molly called to me. I found it difficult to steady my heart beat and slow my breathing at the close proximity of her petite body by mine when she sat beside me.

"So, when are you planning to tell me the case details?" she inquired. I coughed lightly before answering her.

"This is a favor for my brother, Mycroft. Eight high-class women were raped and killed after prestigious parties."

"That's where I come in I as bait I suppose."

"God no! I refuse to use you as bait now, in the future, ever! Because I-" my body turned ridged as soon as the words left my mouth. Shit! I turned to see that a quizzical look adorned her face.

"I-um-it's just-err…" Lord! I was stammering and stuttering like an idiot! Thank goodness the cab came to a halt in front of an enormous mansion. I took a deep breath to regain my composure.

"We are simply here to stop another murder from occurring. Try to stay out of trouble. Please..." I exited the vehicle and jogged around to open the door for Molly. She took my hand and stepped out; her leg was slightly exposed from the cut in the dress. I gulped and fought to keep from staring. Paparazzi snapped pictures and called our names, asking various questions and wildly waving their arms. I forced a smile but before I even took a step, Molly looped her arm with mine. My breath hitched in my throat and looked at her beaming up at me with those innocent, chocolate-brown eyes that I'm always getting lost in. I finally got over the initial shock and smiled back. Not the fake smile I usually give others, but a sincere, genuine smile. I used my other hand to cover the one gently resting on the crook of my arm. Twining our digits together, we locked eyes just a second longer before we strolled to the entrance together.

* * *

><p>I deduced the people at the party to find the most likely suspects.<p>

"Mr. Holmes! So good to see you again! Who might _this _magnificent angel be?" a voice asked from behind us. I spun around to see the man who so rudely interrupted my thoughts. To my horror, it was Harold Winston; he was a single man who was not as tall- or handsome- as me and his hair was gelled back in a way that clearly showed that he was looking for someone to change his relationship status. He leered at Molly-namely her breasts- in a way that made me want to punch him in the teeth so hard, he would _never speak again_.

"Mr. Winston!" I replied with fake enthusiasm,"So nice to see you again. This is my colleague Dr. Molly Hooper."

"Hello Molly," he purred while kissing her knuckles. Her lips curled into an irritated smile.

"_**Doctor Hooper**_," she ground out through gritted teeth. She tried to tug away her hand but the vile monstrosity clutched it tight.

"Care to dance?" She opened her mouth to reply, but I answered for her.

"If you don't mind, her escort for the evening would like to lead her in this dance." I swept her away from him as quickly as I could. We waltzed slowly to the music, following the pace of the other couples.

"Thank you Sherlock. Any longer, and he might not have been able to feel anything from here down for _at least_ a month." She chuckled gesturing to her waist.

"Maybe I shouldn't have interjected then." I shot her a grin and she returned it. Now that she was a safe distance from _him,_ I could focus on the case at hand, literally. _Not her, not him, no, no, no, maybe, maybe. _I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I found three suspects. The man in the hideously bright, orange tie, him over there with the pudgy belly and the striped shirt with the button that looks like it's about to pop off and hit something or someone, and disgusting bloke that was hitting on you. I'm going to investigate now. Stay right here and be very, very cautious. Please."

I gently pressed a soft kiss just below her ear before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly pov<strong>

My skin still tingled where his supple lips kissed me and my heart longed for his touch. I sighed contently at the memory of the electricity that surged through me in that moment. I felt a breath on my neck and I tried turn. The person invading my space wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed a gun barrel into my back.

"I wouldn't move or make a sound unless you want a bullet in your spinal cord Angel." the person seductively whispered into my ear. I recognised the voice immediately.

"What do you want Winston?" I hissed back.

"I thought that was obvious. And please, call me Harold, _Molly_." He led me backward to an unknown location as my eyes frantically searched for man I love, and have loved, since the day we met. Winston was pulling me down a hallway when I finally found Sherlock. He was desperately searched for someone I hoped was me. I tried to scream his name, but I was gagged by a cloth. With both arms around my waist, he dragged me away. I thrashed around, trying to find a way to escape. Realizing there was no way out, I took off one of my shoes. I dragged the other foot across the tile and prayed that Sherlock would find me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sherlock pov<strong>

_Molly, Molly, my Molly, where are you Molly, Molly, Molly Molly. _She was the only thing on my mind. Where was she and why wasn't she where could she have gone? I elbowed my way through the crowd when I spotted a familiar high heel. _Oh that wonderful, clever woman,_ I thought to myself. Sprinting over, I searched for clues. I long, black mark led down the corridor and into a doorway. I would have grinned goofily if the situation had been different, but her life was at stake and I needed to save her and kill the bastard that stole her from me. I pressed my ear up against the door and listened.

"Oh little Molly. What _else_ do I with you? Oh the possibilities! I could-" Rage bubbled within me and I chose this time to burst through the door and tackle the arsehole to the floor. This was the man who kidnapped Molly. This was the man who tried to rip her away from me. This was the man who would pay dearly for what he did. I slammed my fist into his face six times, spewing profanities until I recognised Molly's muffled screaming. I turned to look at her. Hate was still evident in my eyes from the blood curling creature beneath me. She was bound and gagged to a wooden chair of the office. I looked into her eyes and saw sadness and pain I never want to see again. I felt my heart shattering at the sight of her bruised body and the line of blood running down her forehead, staining her milky white skin. Climbing off the monster, I went to help the woman who saved me so many times; it was time to repay a small portion of that enormous debt. I swifty untied her and enveloped petite frame into my arms. She cried into my chest as I held her close. Stepping slightly back, I cradled her face in my hands.

"My wonderful Molly. What would I do if I lost you? I kept ignoring my feelings because of my daft fear of sentiment. Not pursuing my feelings earlier is the biggest mistake I've ever made and the biggest regret I will ever have. It took almost losing you to make me understand that I can't live without you and you are the person that counts the most. I love you Molly Hooper. Can you ever forgive me?" Her soft smile lit the room as she snaked her arms around my neck, playing with my dark curls.

"I'll forgive you on one condition. Kiss me?" I wrapped my arms around the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"Oh Molly, nothing would give me more pleasure." Dipping my head down, I pressed my lips to her soft, pink ones. I don't know how I could have thought her lips were too small; they're perfect in every way. Just like her. My Molly...


End file.
